indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
British East Africa, September 1909
|director=Carl Schultz |production= |airdate=March 18, 1992 |prev="London, May 1916" |next="Verdun, September 1916" }} "British East Africa, September 1909" is the third episode of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, and the third episode in season one. The episode originally aired on ABC on March 18, 1992. For home video, it was paired up with "Paris, September 1908" to become Passion for Life. Plot summary Indiana Jones is at the Metropolitan Foundation for Educational Quality's Annual Celebrity Tennis Shoe Auction & Dinner, at the City Hotel & Conference Center. Two women set at his table—one is an animal rights activist and vegetarian, and the other holds opposing views. The two begin to fight, with Indy in the middle. He tells them it reminds him of when he and his family were on his father's world lecture tour, and were invited to a coffee plantation in British East Africa that was owned by a friend of his father's. Appearances Cast and characters *Corey Carrier as Indiana Jones *Margaret Tyzack as Helen Seymour *Ruth de Sosa as Anna Jones *Lloyd Owen as Henry Jones, Sr. *George Hall as Old Indy *Isaac Senteu Supeyo as Meto *James Gammon as Teddy Roosevelt *Paul Freeman as Selous *Tim Machin as Kermit Roosevelt *Edward Tudor-Pole as Medlicot *Paul Birchard as Heller *Toby Stark as Loring *Frances Taylor as Norma *H. Lee Freeman as Selina *Jeffrey Pillars as Tom *Naini Ole Meshesh as Liabon *Frank Locations .]] *British East Africa (Kenya) **Kirinyaga ***Kirinyaga safari camp ***Maasai village **Richard Medlicot's plantation *New York City **City Hotel & Conference Center Miscellanea *Fringe-eared Oryx Behind the scenes Production *Produced by: Rick McCallum *Created by: George Lucas *Music by: Laurence Rosenthal *Written by: Matthew Jacobs *Based on a story by: George Lucas *Directed by: Carl Schultz Continuity Early in the episode, Indy's scared by a snake and screams that he hates them. However, according to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, he didn't get his ophidiophobia until 1912. At the end of this episode, Indy gives his binoculars to Meto. However, the 2008 reference book Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide shows the binoculars as one of Indy's artifacts in his house in 1957. Release Television In the original episode "British East Africa, September 1909", there is a scene near the beginning where Henry Sr. and his friend Medlicot exchange their college greeting a la Henry Sr. and Marcus Brody's exchange of the greeting in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. This scene was not included in Passion for Life. Home video "British East Africa, September 1909" was released on PAL VHS and on Laserdisc in 1993. In 1996, the episode was edited into Passion for Life, which was released on VHS in 1999 and DVD in 2007. Adaptations "British East Africa, September 1909" formed issues three and four of Dark Horse Comics' adaptation of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. It was novelized as Safari Sleuth by Random House and adapted as a Choose Your Own Adventure title called African Safari. Reception Notes and references See also *''Theodore Roosevelt and The American Century'' *''Ecology - Pulse of the Planet'' External links * 03